story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chelsea (MMfL game)
Chelsea (チェルシー Cherushī) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). Chelsea is the daughter of Honoré and Sonja. She is extremely laid-back, and thinks very highly of her looks and class. She can be very obnoxious, often thinking that any boy would just swoon over her. Since Chelsea thinks so highly of himself, he is often seen flirting with any boy she finds gentle, especially Aymeric. Chelsea can sometimes be quite aggravating. Chelsea also refuses to help her parents out at the Clinic. Guido, who is Dr. Honoré's assistant, often helps out Honoré and Sonja when Chelsea won't. She only works part-time at the patisserie. The rival for Chelsea's affection is Aymeric, who shares many similar characteristics to Chelsea, including her calm demeanour and easy-going nature. Aymeric and Chelsea will get married if the player encourages them by triggering their Rival Events. Black Love Event *Tempo Clinic, Chelsea's bedroom *15:00 to 17:00 *Not Tuesday or Sunday *Rainy weather *Chelsea has 5000 XP or more Chelsea is inside the library mumbling to herself how exciting becoming an idol is when the player walks in. Chelsea explains that she had been reading a book about idol actifity, and since then has changed her opinion on songs a little bit. She is even gone out and sing a song rather than leaving it to everyone else. It was more work than Chelsea anticipated, but enjoyed it more than she thought she would. Chelsea is looking forward to trying many tasks, but she doesn't know what yet. To find out she is been studying idol actifity. Chelsea figures you must find it amusing that she's just starting out with the basics. Choice 1: It's easier to ask your employees. Result: +500 XP with Chelsea Perhaps, but Chelsea feels she hasn't really appeared as an idol in front of her parents. She needs to be a role model for everyone who lives in the Clinic. Chelsea suddenly gets a great idea. As an idol, your knowledge is well-known, and it is her responsibility to be enlightened on career management. You agree and the two of us start going over some books. Once finished, the two of us are happy. Chelsea is satisfied that she now understands better. If there's anything else Chelsea doesn't understand, she will let you know. She blushes, but requests that you keep it a secret from the others in the Clinic. Choice 2: I can teach you if you'd like. Result: +1500 XP with Chelsea Really?! In fact, Chelsea is been reading a book and there's a lot of it she doesn't understand. Chelsea would be grateful if you could help her, but requests that you keep it a secret from the others in the Clinic. Chelsea feels she hasn't really appeared as an idol in front of her parents. Once finished, the two of us are happy. Chelsea is satisfied that she now understands better. If there's anything else Chelsea doesn't understand, she'll let you know. She blushes, but reminds you to keep this to yourself. Choice 3: You said I could laugh! Result: -1000 XP with Chelsea Chelsea is furious with the player and demands that he leave. After escaping from the wrath of Chelsea, Chelsea sadly admits to herself that she was hoping you would teach her. ---- Purple Love Event *Tempo Clinic *15:00 to 17:00 *Not on Tuesday *Any weather *Chelsea at a Purple friendship status or higher *You have seen Chelsea's Black Love Event Walk into the clinic and you will be greeted by Chelsea. She apologises but her work hasn't ended yet. Choice 1: I'm sorry to disturb you. Result: -2000 XP Chelsea feels that she should be the one to apologise. Maybe the two of us could go out for tea together sometime. Choice 2: Do you need any help? Result: +2000 XP Chelsea asks the player to do some calculations for her and they get to work. After a while, Chelsea finished with her accounting and asks how are you doing. It seems you frustrated with math and Chelsea finds it cute. She does apologise, and asks if you're almost done. You not, but she says enough of the work has been done. Chelsea appreciates the player for his assitance. ---- Blue Love Event: Confession The player must give Chelsea a Ring to see her remaining Love Events. An event will occur after all requirements are done in which Mr. Joost will tell the player to go inside his office at 12:00. The player will receive the Confession Ring there, allowing one to propose. Give the Confession Ring on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 8:00 to 10:00. Chelsea must be at a Blue friendship status or higher and the player has seen her Black Love Event as well as Purple Love Event. ---- Yellow Love Event *Walk to from Crossroads to Music Town Plaza *9:00 to 12:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Chelsea at a Gold friendship status or higher *Tanja at a Yellow friendship status or higher *You are going steady with Chelsea *You have seen Chelsea's Yellow Love Event The player bumps into Tanja along a walking path, and the two of us strike up a conversation while Chelsea watches them from a distance. After Tanja leaves, Chelsea comes out of her hiding place to confront the player. Tanja remind Chelsea of her sister; calm, beautiful, and talented. She's such a flawless person. Even Chelsea's parents paid more attention to her sister than they did towards Tanja. Tanja is the same way, so naturally those around Tanja adore her. That's just how it is. Chelsea asks what you think. Choice 1: Yes, that's true. Result: -3000 XP with Chelsea So you are the same way... Chelsea looks annoyed, but she isn't bothered enough to break up with you. The player better makes his best efforts to ensure that Chelsea doesn't hate you, but she won't make it easy! It is too late to say that you were just kidding. You give her a kiss, but that just embarrasses her. This isn't the time or place for that! Chelsea's feelings are really hurt. Choice 2: Chelsea is a good person too. Result: +3000 XP with Chelsea Oh yes, you are her boyfriend after all; of course you'd say that she's better than her sister. You convince her that your opinion is genuine. She tells you that your taste in woman isn't all that bad. Chelsea feels that the player is great, even though he is strange, and tells that she loves him. As Chelsea turns to leave, she thanks the player and reminds how happy you've made her. ---- Gold Love Event *Wake up in the morning (6:00) *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Chelsea at a Gold friendship status or higher *You are going steady with Chelsea *You have seen Chelsea's Yellow Love Event The weather is nice outside today, so Chelsea is wondering if the player would like to go out. Choice 1: Definitely! Result: +4000 XP with Chelsea The two of us go to explore Mountain Area. Chelsea is excited to see lava up close but then becomes strangly quiet. She explains that her parents told her not to go to Volcano Island because they felt it was too dangerous for Chelsea. She feels excluded. Chelsea realises that the town isn't safe but she doesn't want to be left out. Chelsea figures she will be al-right if coming here with you. Chelsea plans on telling her father how wonderful she found this place to be. You will return to your idol house 18:00. Choice 2: I'm busy. Result: +5000 XP with Chelsea Chelsea sadly goes off. Rival Event 1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Aymeric (Boy Player)/Chelsea (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship status OR the player is married As the female player wakes up in the morning, Chelsea will fetch the player and ask about her relationship with Aymeric. If the player encourages Chelsea, she will be happy and the couple's remaining events may start to be viewed. If the second option is chosen, it means the player wants to marry Aymeric herself, which will make Chelsea upset. The same event happens if the player is male, but Aymeric will come to your house asking about Chelsea. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Chelsea appears in house but want Aymeric to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Rival Event 2 *Walk from Crossroads to Music Town Plaza *13:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Snowy weather (Winter season) *Aymeric (Boy Player)/Chelsea (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship status OR the player is married Aymeric greets Chelsea as she leaves the Clinic, but Chelsea doesn't know who he is. She does see him from time to time, and asks how he knows her name. Aymeric tells her that he had heard rumours of a beautiful princess staying at the Clinic. Well, Chelsea does think the princess is gorgeous, but that doesn't explain how he knows her name. Aymeric tries to flatter her some more by calling her the most beautiful princess in Music Town, which confuses her a little bit. Chelsea thinks he's odd but she likes him nonetheless. Aymeric finally introduces himself, and tells her that it is like a dream to have someone like her remember his name. ---- Rival Event 3 *Walk from House Area to Crossroads *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Aymeric (Boy Player)/Chelsea (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship status OR the player is married Chelsea prepares for patrol when she sees Aymeric nearby. She invites him to join her and he accepts, but by the time they reach the Music Two Plaza she seems disappointed at having nothing unusual to report Aymeric invites her to join him at Chocolat Café for lunch and she accepts, perking up right away. But just then they see two suspicious men outside of the White Lily Spa and wonder if they have gotten lost. They begin to approach them but the men panic and run away. Aymeric expresses confusion at the display and Chelsea admits that they could have possibly been robbers. Deciding she has to speak to Mr. Joost, Chelsea takes off after apologizing for having to cut their time short. ---- Rival Event 4 *Walk from House Area to Crossroads *16:00 to 19:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Aymeric (Boy Player)/Chelsea (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship status OR the player is married Chelsea is left almost speechless when Aymeric shows her the Flower Jewel one day. Aymeric explains how long it took him to find it, and after managing to convince Chelsea that he intends on her having it, she finally accepts his request to marry Aymeric. Cheerfully, they begin to chat and Aymeric promises to make her happy. On the day of Rival Wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that you are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Aymeric and Chelsea in their respective wedding clothes. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. 1 year after Aymeric and Chelsea already married, they will have a baby. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game), and the wife will just instantly be seen holding a baby in her arms. Upon getting a phone call from either Aymeric or Chelsea, the player will be teleported to Aymeric's bedroom at his large house, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents introducing the player to their daughter, Aimi. Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Bachelorettes